


Melodies of Love That Failed

by larkspxrs



Series: Melodies of Life [2]
Category: Lovelyz, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5341361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkspxrs/pseuds/larkspxrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all songs don't end on a major chord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodies of Love That Failed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florations/gifts).



> un-betaed, another song prompt thing.

_Runaway – Kara_

He was always running away without her.  Always avoiding her gaze, always avoiding her as best as he could.  It was like they were already pieces on the ground even if they were still together.  Myungeun deals with it though.

She doesn’t know any other way to cope.

His love was still sweet if she didn’t think too much about it.  If she blocked out the fact his eyes no longer held the same passionate gaze, nor the loving eyes that were set on her own, the love she received was still fragrant.

But in the end, she knows at the back of her mind, he was going to run from her soon, slip from her grasp.

_60 Seconds – Kim Sunggyu_

She’d spend ten of those precious moments thinking about when they first met.  The time with awkward glances and smiles that were pure and earnest. 

Myungeun would spend the next ten seconds thinking about when he confessed to her with a shy smile, hand holding her own.  He voice was shy, yet strong when he told her about his feelings.  And she felt the same way about him, she liked him.  Really liked him.

The next thirty would be on the beautiful moments they had together, the kisses, the dates, the late night phone calls, the moment when they looked across the room into each other’s eyes.

And the last ten would be on all the times they exchanged the three beautiful words that changed how she looked at life and at him.

I love you.

(She won’t think about the fact that he’s gone.)

_Time And Fallen Leaves - AKMU_

It was beautiful while it lasted, she thinks.

Everything was beautiful when it burst into full bloom, the tree of their love, the flower of their passion.  Myungeun thinks that their love was similar to a garden.

But as time ebbed on, even the most safely guarded patch of flowers can get weeds, and she thinks that’s what happened to her and Wonwoo’s love.  It was infected and the both of them couldn’t completely get rid of the cause.

Because the dandelions will always blow their seeds around, and they can do what they can but they still might plant themselves in their garden and grow.  And they didn’t notice it fast enough.

So in the end, all Myungeun is left with is memories of fading flowers which were once filled with vibrant colors, leaves that have now fallen to the ground, and wilted stems which once were tall and flushed with life.

**Author's Note:**

> definitely more to come. i hope you keep running into the sun.


End file.
